gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Davis
|birth=December. 7th, 1987 . Las Venturas; San Andreas |death= |hidep= |race= |gender= Male |height=181cm |hair= Dark brown |eyes= Pale grey |skin= Semi-tanned |actor= Matthew Bomer |hidec= |family= |affiliation= Independent |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Adam Davis (pronounced Dah-vis) is a 25 year old male, born in the city of Las Venturas. His parents were a young couple from , who moved to Venturas in search of a new life, easy money and luxury. Davis worked as a in a local casino, where he gained most of his fame as a "lucky dealer" to certain individuals, who could pay the right price for it. Although suspected multiple times for , he was never convicted for it. Upbringing Adam was born to a very young, 19 year old Australian high school couple who had decided to move to Las Venturas together in order to get a sample of the good life. When both of them were 20, Adam's mother got pregnant and one later, she and her barely-husband had a baby. His upbringing was barely of the benevolent kind. His parents were still young, still immature and often, he had to spend nights on his own at a very young age, while they partied. As most young marriages eventually do, when Adam was 5, they divorced because both were cheating on each other and split ways, with Adam's mother returning to , whilst his father remained behind to take care of his boy. Although a young parent, his father was a bit more devoted to the task and tried to make sure his son grew up in a healthy environment, without being deprived of his basic necessities. The task wasn't easy for a single parent, especially with one who moved to a new city with zero ground to stand on, but Adam lived his life financially stable. This meant that his father had to do some dirty work for the infamous, but Adam was sent to school, ate meals three times a day and was given everything a child needs, save for a healthy family. It was at this young age that he learned valuable lessons about life. That you eat or get eaten, that no deed is too dirty if your survival depends on it. Adult life Alan tried hard not to drop out of high school. Although his grades were above average and he had no trouble with classes, his attendance was flaky. Despite with difficulties, he managed to graduate high school with good enough marks to have aspirations for college. Although his father had found a source of reliable income, Adam knew that he alone can't put him through three years of tuition and thus, he knew he had to get a job. With his dad's connections, he was hired as a in a middle-class Casino in the Roca Escalante district. His work there started off normally and albeit payment being decent, it was going slow. Time wasn't on Adam's side, so he had to find a way to flow with it. With a little tactic, sleight of hand and a silver tongue, he became a very sought dealer for people that were willing to pay the right price for an even greater price. It was a steady, simple, but dangerous business. He'd rig the games so the highest bidder would win, afterwards he'd collect a small portion of the winnings. The casino was smalltime enough to miss his fraudulent dealing and eventually, he grossed the necessary money to spend the next three years studying in San Fierro The screwup After three dedicated years of studying, with the occasional shortcut taken and teacher slept with, Adam graduated from SFU with his desired degree. His aspiration was to open up his own casino. But a task like that was easier said than done. He already had the gist of making money, but he knew he needed to up his game if that task were to even be remotely possible. After applying for a job in all the major casinos in Venturas, he was hired in the Pink Swan. Putting on his usual charming smile, eloquent speech and professional demeanor in play, he slowly worked his way like a snake and gained his superiors' trust. Soon enough, he was back to his old tricks, at a much higher level. The stakes were raised, but the money he was making was awe-worthy. If things kept up the way they were, he was going to have it in months. Of course, plans never go as intended. After a customer had bribed him on a game of blackjack and, of course, collected a six digit sum, Adam was confronted outside by the losing player, who immediately called him out on his fraud. Obviously Adam vehemently denied, but it took the casino bouncers to prevent any casualties. The guy was the lackey of a local influential , who had enough manpower and was certainly crazy enough to wipe out Adam from existence. Adam was fully aware of how badly he had fucked up with that call and knew that this wasn't just going to end with a threat, especially when that kind of money was involved. Later that night, he packed his bags, burned some of his old clothes near a dumpster, bought new ones, changed his appearance to the best of his ability and boarded the first flight to Los Santos. The City of Saints BE ADDED Adam's story is updated regularly as it progresses. Last revision: 27th Category:Character Category:Australian Category:Criminal Category:Male